


Star Wars Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Sequel Trilogy: Gen, Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Star Wars, Poe Dameron, Running out of time](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6576016#cmt6576016)  
> Characters: Poe, Finn, Rey

Poe ran through the corridors, skidding around corners on his way to the mess hall. Just one minute left, but he could make it. He hoped.

He rounded the next corner and nearly slammed into Finn and Rey, both walking out of the mess hall with cups of ice cream. 

"Is there any left?!" Poe asked.

Rey shook her head. "Sorry. We got the last two." 

Finn held up his cup. "I'll grab another spoon, if you don't mind sharing." 

Poe hugged him. "Finn, buddy, you're the _best._ "


	2. Sequel Trilogy: Finn/Poe, General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Star Wars, Finn/Poe, calling each other general as pet names](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9028912#cmt9028912)  
> Characters: Finn, Poe, Rey

"Would you like a refill on your caf, general?" Poe asked with a dopey smile on his face. 

Finn couldn't help but return it. "Thank you, general, I'd love some." 

Rey groaned into her morning meal. "Can you _please_ hold off on the disgustingly cute stuff until _after_ breakfast?"


	3. The Mandalorian: Luke/Din, Clan of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mandalorian, Luke/Din and Grogu, family](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8658480#cmt8658480)  
> Characters: Din, Luke, Grogu

A clan of two, the Armorer had told Din when she'd forged his signet and given him his charge: to deliver Grogu to one of his own kind and to raise him as his own child in the meantime. 

A clan of one, Din had become upon finding the Jedi—or, more specifically, when the Jedi had found him and took Grogu to away to train, a necessary action which nevertheless ripped Din's heart from his body.

And now, Din reflected as he sat beside Artoo, watching Luke and Grogu train on this backwater planet that had somehow become home, they'd made themselves a clan of three.


	4. The Mandalorian: Gen, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [The Mandalorian, Grogu, memories](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9572912#cmt9572912)  
> Characters: Grogu, Din

There is a memory in the back of his mind, of fear and fire and death, that drives him to hide what it is he can do. But it has been joined by new memories, of a pieced-together ship and long flights and a tall masked figure in shiny armor stepping in to protect him. 

And now, on a new planet with a new person who can train him in how to use his powers, Grogu watches the stars and holds onto his memories of his father and the hope that they will see each other again.


	5. Sequel Trilogy: Finn/Poe, Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [ Star Wars, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe is telling Finn the story of Bodhi Rook/Cassian Andor](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9307696#cmt9307696)  
> Characters: Finn, Poe

"And that's where the Rogue Squadron got its name," Poe says, taking Finn's hand in his. "From a cargo pilot who defected from the Empire, and a group of rebels who gave us the knowledge we needed to take down the Death Star. They gave us hope." 

Poe's voice is awed, reverent, like he's sharing a sacred story he's heard a million times, and Finn gets it, the real core of it: how so many of the heroes of the rebellion are not politicians or princesses or great Jedi warriors, but ordinary people who made the decision to do the right thing.

He leans into Poe and looks up at the stars sparkling in the night sky. "They gave us hope, and we pass it on, yeah?"

Poe rests his head on Finn's and kisses his forehead. "Yeah, we do."


	6. Sequel Trilogy: Finn/Poe, Into the Garbage Chute, Flyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, "damn, we're in a tight spot!"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9275952#cmt9275952)

Finn glanced up and down the corridor, trying his best to use the jammed door as a shield from the blaster fire pinning them down. "We're in a pretty tight spot!" 

Poe grabbed his shoulder. "I think I found a way out, but you're not going to like it." 

"What do you mean you—" Finn stared at the smoking hole in the wall and the gag-inducing smell wafting out of it. "Oh, _hell_."


	7. The Mandalorian: Gen, Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Star Wars, Fennec Shand, "I don't work with idiots."](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10206016#cmt10206016)  
> Characters: Fennec Shand, OMC

"Aw, come on," the guy pleaded quietly, his eyes darting between Fennec and Fett. "I bet I can pay you more than what he does. Just let me go. Make it look like an accident, yeah?" 

Fennec rolled her eyes; the man was a fool, but she couldn't blame him for trying. 

She nodded toward Fett. "That man saved my life. What can you pay that's worth more than that?"


End file.
